


Future Erased

by WeAreTheHurricane



Series: Summer Watts Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Multi, OC Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One girl. Two worlds. Two Doctors. Two friends. Many enemies. The chance's of Summer's survival is limited, but really, when wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Summer, and I posted this story on my fanfiction account over at fanfiction.net (we are the hurricane) and it gained lots of fame, so I decided to post it here! Please comment and kudo, as this story is very precious to me and I'd love for it to be just as loved as it is over at fanfiction.net.

There are people in my world that believe that the world of Doctor Who is completely safe, where you can live in peace and travel with the Doctor. Where it's all fun and then you go home to your family and come back with the Doctor when you want to. Where no one dies, and everyone lives a better life.

They're wrong.

I've faced so many demons and monsters and gods (would-be gods and demi-gods as well) that I've lost count. I've faced a whole Dalek fleet in the Stolen Earth and Journey's End. I've defeated the Master, twice. I've saved so many lives that were supposed to be crushed on the show and I haven't looked back until today.

And I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

My name is Summer Watts, and this is when I met the Doctor.

And it is gonna get, scary.


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!

I'm in London.

This doesn't sound very weird. People go to London all the time. But, only a few minutes ago I was in Australia, talking to my friends after school. Being completely innocent.

But now my innocence is gone.

I got whisked away by my future-self and her/my husband and landed here. Somewhere I shouldn't be.

I want to go home. I want to go to my dorm in my school's boarding school, I want to go on the computer, and I want to jam to Panic! At The Disco.

But I can't.

Here's the catch. I'm not just a country away. I'm a universe away, and 18 years.

Welcome, Summer, to the 23rd of July, 1999. The day you were born.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It's two in the morning and I'm standing in front of a shop called Henriks. Never seen it before, never want to again. I want to see a shop like Jay Jays or Cotton On, something familiar. But instead, I get bloody Henriks. I look like an idiot in my school uniform, which is freezing me to death. It was March back in Australia, so I'm in my summer uniform. Great. Before I starve to death, I'm going to freeze to death. My future-self told me to wait here. So here I'm waiting. And no ones coming.

I better be waiting for something good.

While I'm waiting for something that isn't coming, the crack in the walls of the universe are closing. I might never get home. Or, I won't, seeing as my future-self told me that she lives in this universe. With my husband. Who looks completely hot, but, seriously, he wears a bowtie. And my future-self is fine with it. For gods sake, in my book, the only guy who can wear a bowtie is Brendon Urie. 

And, also my future husband is an alien travelling in a blue box with me. The funniest thing is, this world is a TV show back where I come from. There's just stories! By Moffat and Davies. Nothing special. And, it doesn't work out. The Doctor marries River Song. So how can he be married to me? Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, as he'd say. Great. Bloody awesome.

I need clothes. Lots of them. My mustard coloured dress is just to disgusting and cold. People can see right through to my bra in this light, I just had to go and wear a white one. There are no shops open on the street and I don't have any money in pounds. Only dollars. And, anyway, maybe this universe has a different currency altogether. Which means all my money is useless. Anyway, I think it would be suspicious if I give money that says it's made in 2015. I'd look like an idiot.

But, I already do.

Great. I'm in 1999, so Glee isn't coming until, what, ten years. Great. I'm stuck in a parallel universe in London on the day I was born with no good music or tv and I'm waiting for something that still hasn't come. This day is becoming the worst in my life.

Scratch that. Someone's coming. And he's very familiar. He has big ears and a leather jacket.

The Doctor.


	3. Prequel

It's been two months since the Doctor picked me up. It's weird travelling in time, back in my time it would have been May, but things have changed. I'm still 17, but I haven't told the Doctor that. Still, it was pretty hard to lie about my accent. An Australian in the middle of London outside Henriks at two o'clock in the morning? Pretty weird.

If I'm right, the Doctor probably only just regenerated when he met me (and I'm saying met me because I already met him). Which means he only just did the Time War. And killed the Time Lords. So, we must be nearing where he meets Rose. It will be awesome to meet Rose! She was always my favourite companion and I always thought the Doctor and her should be together. But I guess things are different now...

“Where to today?” I asked as I walked into the console room.

“I traced an Nestene consciousness on Earth. Looks like we need to investigate.” Just like I thought. We're off to meet Rose. “I don't know what that means, but I will go with it,” I lied. It's getting easier. I wonder when I tell him.

“Good, because I'm probably going to need your help. C'mon.” He ran out of the Tardis with me close behind.


	4. Shopping In 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the rewrite of Rose.

“Doctor, like it?” I show him a dress and act all silly, adding a twirl. It's sparkling red, and it is actually pretty nice. It reminds me of Katniss's dress in the Hunger Games, the one for her interview with Caesar Flickerman, which was so beautiful, and, even though it's not as awesome and beautiful, it's still a pretty good dress.

“Not the time, Summer.” He's walking with Rose, who I supposedly haven't met yet. I throw the dress over my head, uncaring where it lands. Didn't I tell you? I'm not the dress type.

“Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?” says Rose, demanding answers.

“They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.” He shows her the electronic bomb. “So!” He opens the fire exit for Rose. “I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Summer, make sure she doesn't follow me.” I mock salute him. Rose and I go outside. “I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?”

“Rose.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life.” I run away and Rose follows. We cross the road and I run off. “Hey, where are you going?” Rose calls for me.

“To save his life.” I run to the TARDIS and get in. “Okay, Sexy,” I say, using the name the 11th Doctor uses for the TARDIS. “I have a Time Lord to save.” She starts to move and, finally, as it felt like years, she lands. I run for the door and see the Doctor waiting on the roof for me, surrounded by fire. Luckily there's a tiny hole in the circle of fire he's standing in. He runs forward and gets in. “Done trying to get yourself killed?” I ask.

“Not quite. Don't think we're done yet.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Doctor, this is a cat flap of someone's flat and you're sonicing it.” It finally falls loose and he flicks it. A woman, Rose, of course, comes looking. She bends down, sees our face, and opens the door. 

Well, that's one way to do things. Sonic a cat flap.


	5. Men And Plastic Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the rewrite of the episode, Rose.

“What're you doing here?” The Doctor looks genuinely confused.

“I live here.”

“Well, what did you do that for?”

“Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.” The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. “Don't go bleeping her, Doctor,” I groan. I sound like Donna. Great!

“Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?” He knocks on Rose's forehead. “No, bonehead. Bye then!” He starts to leave, but Rose pulls him back inside. “You two, inside. Right now.” I go in and she shuts the door.

“Who is it?” Jackie asks from the other room. Jackie who slaps the Doctor. Now, that, I'd love to see! “It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.”

“She deserves compensation.”

“Huh, we're talking millions.” I walk ahead and the Doctor stays at Jackie's room. Even though I know the whole I'm in my dressing gown conversation, I am still jealous. I get married to him one day. Even though future self didn't tell me, I saw the identical rings with Galifreyian symbols on the wedding finger. It's not hard to find out.

“Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?”

“Not for me, thanks, not a coffee sort of person.”

“Might as well, thanks! Just milk.” The Doctor said as he came in the room. Oh, the British, they probably meant tea. Still won't have it. “We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us.” The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine. “That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.”

“I'm not blaming you, even if it was just sort of joke that went wrong.” I go to the kitchen window and talk to her. “It wasn't a joke.”

“Good. You two don't look like two people who'd joke around. Then, what was it? They said on the news they'd found a body.”

“Can't tell you that.”

“Well, anyway, if we're going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you two to explain everything.”

“What's that then? You got a cat?” The Doctor asks.

“No. We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate. Here's your coffee.” She puts it on the coffee table while the Doctor is acting like he's being strangled by a plastic hand. “I told Mickey to chuck that out. Honestly, give a man a plastic hand, anyway, I don't even know your names. Doctor, what was it?”

“Oh, I'm Summer and he's the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?” I felt like I'm missing something here. Hold on...

“Rose, he's not acting.” The Doctor rolls his eyes at me and tries harder to get it off. I help him and it finally comes off. But then it goes to Rose. She screams and we try to get it off. Rose crashes into the coffee table, breaking it and then rolls onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out the sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. “It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?” He tosses it to her. “Armless.”

“Do you think?” She whacks him on the shoulder. 

“Ow!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!” says Rose, running down the stairs after us.

“Yes we can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. Summer only follows me. See ya!” says the Doctor, and I sigh heavily.

“Thanks!” I say.

“No problem.”

“That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!” says Rose.

“Ten out of ten for observation.”

“You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on.”

“No I don't.” We reach the bottom of the stairs and go through the doors. “Alright then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.”

“Is that supposed to sound tough?”

“Sort of?”

“Doesn't work.”

“Who are you two?”

“We told you. That's Summer Watts and I'm the Doctor!”

“Yeah, but Doctor what?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“The Doctor.”

“Hello!”

“Is that supposed to sound impressive?”

“Sort of.”

“Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?”

“No. We were just passing through. I'm a long way from home.”

“But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?”

“Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were an accident, you got in the way, that's all.”

“It tried to kill me!”

“It was after us, not you! Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in. almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down, the only reason it fixed on you is that you met us.”

“So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you two.”

“Sort of, yeah.”

“How sort of?”

“It revolves around me, not Summer.”

“You're full of it!” Rose and I say at the same time.

“Sort of, yeah.”

“But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?” says Rose.

“No one.”

“What, you two are on your own?”

“Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!” Rose takes the plastic hand from him. “Okay, start from the beginning.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?”

“The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.”

“So that's radio control?”

“Thought control.” There's an awkward silence as Rose thinks. “Are you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?”

“Long story.”

“But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that all about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?” The Doctor and I laugh at her joke. “No.” The Doctor says.

“Wish it were that simple.”

“I know.”

“It's not a price war.” We laugh at his joke, but then the Doctor becomes serious. “They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?”

“No.”

“But you're still listening.” She stops and the Doctor and I walk on. “Really though, Doctor, Summer. Tell me, who are you?” I keep on walking because I know what he's going to say. I go into the TARDIS and wait for him. He comes in a short while later.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Doctor finally comes in after a hour. “Where were you?” I ask.

“Saving lives, again. We've got a visitor.” Suddenly, Rose runs in. She looks around, then runs straight back out again. “I bet you ten bucks that she's checking the whole bigger on the inside thing.”

“It's London, you bet me ten quid.”

“Don't have pounds.”

“Well, no betting.”

“It's gonna follow us!” Rose finally comes in.

“The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.” I walk towards her and say, “Are you alright?” She shakes her head. “Where do you want to start?”

“Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?”

“Yes.”

“It's alien.”

“Yup.”

“Are you alien?”

“Nah, I'm not. Human as they come. He is, though.” Rose stares at him. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Rose replies, just a little too quickly.

“It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relevant Dimension In Space.” Rose sobs. “It's okay-”

“Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?”

I use my memory from the show and say, “Nah, he's alive. They would need him to be alive so they could make the plastic copy.”

“Well, that's not very good now, seeing as you're just gonna let him melt!”

“Melt?” The Doctor was looking at us and not at the head so he turned around and saw it melting. “Oh, no no no no no no NO!” He started running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

“What are you doing?” Rose asks.

“Reviving the signal, it's fading. Wait, I've got it...” He looks at the screen. “No no no no no NO!” The Tardis shakes as the engines move. “Almost there! Here we go!” The engines stop and the Doctor and I run out the TARDIS doors. 

“You can't go out there, it's not safe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update of the day! I've written about 40 chapters for this story, so, each day, I'll put a new one up on this site to keep you up to date. So, tomorrow, the next chapter of Rose!


End file.
